total_calamity_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Hive Mind
Back to character list The Hive Mind is the creator and leader of The Corruption. Also Known As Backstory Though almost nothing is known about the Hive Mind themselves before their transformation into the corrupt abomination they are today, it is known where they came from and how they got where they are now. The Hive Mind was a scientist of a nation that was in the Underworld, albeit before Humans managed to evolve to fit the climate. This nation was surprisingly high-tech, significantly outpacing their neighbors in that regard. However, unlike their neighboring civilizations, they refused to worship the Brimstone Elemental that 'ruled' over the place, not believing the Brimstone Elemental's domains over Chaos and Rage to not be especially convincing for a civilization as large as them. This resulted in them losing the significant edge of magic, making them about even with the other civilizations at the time. One of this civilization's main projects at the time was an attempt to create a 'perfect life form', however, little did they know this would eventually turn out to be far from it. The Hive Mind was one of the scientists hired to work on this project. Unfortunately for them, this was right about the time the Brimstone Elemental had enough of this civilization's active refusal to worship them, and decided to rid the civilization. The nation's technological edge was hardly a match for the Brimstone Elemental's power, and was quickly falling. So, when the Hive Mind heard that the Brimstone Elemental was approaching the lab they were working in, instead of evacuating the place, did the only reasonable thing and injected themselves with an unfinished prototype of the project, transforming them into the eldritch abomination they are today. And surprisingly, this was enough to fend off the elemental, at the cost of most of their power, weakening them significantly before they even created the Corruption. Given their ability to fend off the nigh-godlike elemental, the Hive Mind believed the project to be a massive success, though they fled to the surface shortly after. Believing The Corruption to be just as was expected of the project, and went on to spread the corruption across the land. Unfortunately for them, this ended up coming to the attention of Cthulhu once they took power. Despite their cruelty, Cthulhu wasn't all that big a fan of The Corruption, and ordered it's destruction. Unlike with the Brimstone Elemental, the Hive Mind was not capable of fending this off, and was forced to flee back to the Underworld. However, they never ended up allying with the Chosen one. After Cthulu's fall, the Hive Mind reformed the Corruption, and things went relatively normal for them. But this wasn't the only nuscience Cthulhu would prove. Their brain had still remained and created the Crimson. The Hive Mind surprisingly saw The Crimson for the bloody mess it is, and Cthulhu's brain had not changed opinions on the Corruption since their downfall, and it was also competition to infec th the planet to statve out The Slime God with attrition. As a result, the 2 infections entered a sort of competition against each other. The Brain of Cthulhu has the Wall of Flesh sap the Hive Mind's power to thereby weaken the corruption, allowing the Brain to not be hindered as much for a while. Role Pre-Hardmode Arc Hardmode Arc Abilities *Corruption manipulation *Heightened endurance *Shapeshifting *Mind control *Cursed flame manipulation Equipment Weaknesses * Personality Goals * Relationships Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Calamity Characters Category:Corruption Characters Category:Wolfi's Characters Category:Non-Category Pages Category:Non-Humanoids Category:Characters With Font Colors Category:Demi-Gods